


This isn't wonderland

by maalbor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Jensen, Doctor Jensen Ackles, Hospitalization, Hurt Jared, Infidelity, Kid Fic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Permanent Injury, Physical Disability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maalbor/pseuds/maalbor
Summary: Jared thought life was finally giving him something good when he met Tom, he had always been alone until that day, he fell in love hard and when he got pregnant at the age of 18 and found out he was a carrier, he thought life couldn’t be more perfect. If only he had known how wrong he was.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to a J2 fic, English is not my first languaje, so I apologize for my mistakes, and I hope you enjoy it.

Jared was at Alice’s room, he had left her with Chad, while he came back home to get some of their things. He didn’t have much money saved, so he needed to expend as little as possible until he was able to get a job to provide for his baby and himself.

He was packing as much of Alice’s clothes in the suitcase, as fast as he could, because he needed to be gone before Tom got back from work.

Jared’s body ached for the beating he took from Tom yesterday, but he was kind of used to it by now, he understood already that life was a cruel bitch with him.

Jared met Tom when he was 18 years old, he was working as a barista in Chad's Cafeteria, near to the law firm Tom worked for.

Jared was an orphan since he was a baby, his parents had died in a car accident leaving him completely alone in the world, so, he had grown up in the system. The Gordons were his substitute parents, they weren’t that bad, Jared knew that, they never beat him or abused him, but they also didn't care about him at all, they just took him in because of the money the government gave them and they threw him to the street as soon as he turned eighteen.

Jared had been working in the cafeteria for six months and dating Tom for two, when he realized he was pregnant, Jared was afraid, because he hadn't even know he was a carrier until that day, and besides Tom and him hadn't been dating for that long and Jared feared Tom's reaction to the news, but above all, Jared was afraid of being a single father because no matter what happened between he and Tom, Jared was sure he couldn't give his baby up for adoption, let alone kill it. So, when Tom asked him to marry him and be a family with his baby, Jared thought life could not be more perfect.

Now, almost five years since he had met Tom, Jared felt like that had been a lifetime ago, in four years he had endured all kinds of imaginable abuse from his husband.

Jared had realized shortly after the wedding that Tom only married him to get ahead at his job in the law firm, because they were a company that rewarded and gave better opportunities to family men, but despite everything, Jared stayed positive, he thought he could work it out, he was pregnant and wanted to give his daughter the family he never had.

However, Tom showed his true colors after Alice was born, he became meaner and more aggressive toward Jared, bullying him and abusing him non stop, although, he was always careful to hit Jared only in places where no one could see.

Not even Chad knew about the abuse, he was Jared’s best friend and the owner of the cafeteria Jared used to work in, he didn't really know about how much Jared really suffered behind closed doors. Chad knew about Tom’s infidelities, but he didn’t imagine the physical and psychological abuse his friend had sustained at the man's hands.

Jared had told Chad he was leaving Tom because of Tom's infidelities. If only Chad knew half the true, Jared had endured all kinds of mistreatment for years, he did it all for Alice, his beautiful baby girl, whose blue eyes where the same as her father and so different at the same time.

She was the reason Jared had bear it all, he wanted to give her a better future that he had had. But yesterday, when Tom had tried to strike Alice, that had been the last straw for Jared. He understood that he and his baby girl had to get away from Tom, once and for all.

A loud hit to the door frame startled Jared, he turned around in shock, eyes wide, he saw Tom standing under the frame with a bat in his hands, Tom smiled evilly at Jared and dragged the bat against the ground looking at him to the eyes.

-"So, you think you can leave me Jared, you don’t know how fucking wrong you are"

The next second, Tom waved the bat aiming for Jared's arm but Jared reacted quickly and dodged the blow, he let all the clothes he had on his hands fell to the floor and started running towards the stairs to escape Tom, he was sure Tom was going to kill him this time.

Jared was one step away from the staircase when he felt a strong blow to his lower back and the impact pushed him towards the steps, he saw the smile of his little girl with blue eyes and dark hair, and then everything went black.


	2. New Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared wakes up and learns about his new reality.

One second Jared was sure he was dead, and the next he was sure he was in hell, he was hearing a beeping sound around him, his body felt sore and kinda funny, he heard a voice call him and tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt like they weigh a ton.

He tried to open his eyes again and they listened to him, he opened them and was met by piercing green eyes looking at him, they were the most beautiful eyes Jared had ever seen.

\- "Hello Jared, I'm Jensen, it’s good to see you awake" -Jensen smiled- "how are you feeling?"

\- "I…" Jared voice was rough, he swallowed, trying to clear his throat.

Jared looked from one side to the other, trying to identify where he was, he felt like crap that’s how he felt.

Where was he? and who was this guy talking to him? he lifted his right hand from the bed and saw the IV coming out of it, and he knew it, hospital, he was in the hospital. Jared started panicking, his heart began beating fast thinking about Alice. Where was she? Was she all right?

Immediately, Jensen saw the change in Jared's behavior, he reached out to touch Jared and tried to calm him down but that proved to be the wrong move, when Jared started struggling on the bed trying to get away from Jensen.

Jensen was about to call out for a nurse to sedate Jared, when the door of the bedroom opened and Jared stall at the sight of Chad and his baby girl, he left out a loud sob.

Alice's eyes lighted up when she saw her dad awake.

\- "Daddy you wake"

The little girl tried to get out of Chad's arms to go to her daddy. Jared led to sob and opened his arms to indicate his friend to bring the little girl to him.

Chad was hesitant at first and he threw a look at Jensen, who gave a small nod of approval, so, Chad put the girl on Jared's lap. Chad gave a little kiss to his friend temple and Jared was sure he could see tears on his friend's eyes.

\- "I'm happy you are ok Jay"

Jared gave him a little smile and hug his daughter hard, smelling her strawberry shampoo on her head.

\- "I missed you so much baby, it’s so good to see you" Jared said softly to Alice's hair.

\- "miss you too daddy"

 Jensen cleared his throat.

Jared had forgot the doctor was still there.

\- "Jared, I need to examine you a little, to make sure you are ok"

Jared began to panic again, he didn’t want to let Alice out of his sight, he didn’t remember what had happened to him but he was sure whatever it was, it had something to do with Tom.

Jared held on to Alice harder, Jensen must had seen the change because he looked at Chad pleading and started talking to Jared.

\- "There isn't any need to panic, Jared, your baby can stay in the room while I check you out but Chad needs to pick her up from you"

Jared was about tell Jensen no, when he looked carefully at Chad, who had big black rings under his eyes, like he hadn’t sleep in years, and a pleading expression on his face. Jared moved his daughter a little so she could look him at the eyes.

\- "Baby I need you to let uncle Chad to pick you up for a little time, so the doctor can check up daddy"

\- "I don’t waaanna, I want daddy, don't want unca Chad"

\- "I know baby, but the doctor needs to check up daddy, so he can make me all better"

\- "I can give u kisses daddy, and make u better" Alice’s said kissing Jared’s chest.

\- "You already did baby, but the doctor wants to be sure, so, daddy can go home"

Alice turned to looked at Jensen, who smiled at her, then, the little girl moved to the side of the bed so Chad could pick her up from it. Chad smiled sadly at Jared and went to the window on the other side of the room along with Alice. Jared realized then, his friend wanted to keep his daughter distracted.

Before Jared could think about Chad's behavior, Jensen approached him and started listening to his heart.

\- "So, Jared tell me, where does it hurts?"

At that moment, Jared realized his back hurt like a bitch, as did the rest of his torso, and he had a little headache too.

\- "My back hurts a lot, also my head a little bit"

\- "That’s to be expected with the kind of injuries you suffered, you have some bruise ribs and kidneys, you suffered a little concussion when your head hit the stairs, so a headache is to be expected, you also have been unconscious for a little over a week"

Jared's eyes went wide, he didn't remember what had happened to him, and he didn't feel like he had been unconscious for that long.

Jensen looked uncertain for a second, before he started lifting Jared’s sheet from his legs, until that moment, Jared realized he couldn’t feel the sheet moving, he couldn't feel anything at all under his waist. Jensen spoke in a firm but low voice, and Jared knew he wanted to keep him calm because of Alice.

\- "Jared, you sustained a spinal cord injury on your lower back due to of a heavy blow to your back. I'm still not not sure about the extension of the injury because you have some swelling around your spine, so, I want to do a quick check to evaluate how much mobility and sensation you still have on your legs"

Jared nodded his head erratically, as he bit his lower lip trying desperately to not let out the sobs that threaten to scape.

Jensen began to prod different points on Jared’s legs, Jared saw his legs were being poked around but he wasn’t able to feel anything.

 _This can't be happening, everything but this, please God don't let it be true. Please._ Jared thought.

Jensen asked him once again if he felt something, but Jared felt nothing and he couldn’t handle it any longer. Heavy tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered Tom finding out about him and Alice leaving, Tom hitting him with the bat and he falling down the stairs.

 _How could he protect Alice now?_ \- Jared left out a heartrending sob.

\- "Oh, God no… please, not this, pleaseee. I beg you please, not this" Jared cried out loud as he shook his head.

Alice noticed his daddy's distress and tried to get out of Chad’s arms.

\- "Daddy… daddy" – the little girl shouted

Jared saw his baby start to cry, he wanted to stand up and reach out for her but he understood at that moment that he was never going to be able to do that, he was helpless, he couldn't protect Alice and they were at Tom’s mercy, now more than ever. He started to hyperventilate, he wasn't able to pull enough oxygen from the cannula under his nose, his vision went foggy, he heard a crazy beeping, someone shouting and his baby’s cries, before everything went black again.


	3. Hazel Eyes

Jensen came out of Jared's hospital room with a deep sigh, Jensen hadn't known Jared before he arrived at the hospital, however, Jensen knew that telling this patient about his prognosis was going to be difficult, but that hadn't prepared him for what it had happened.

Jared was young, younger than Jensen and also had the most adorable little girl to care for, so, Jensen knew that receive the news "You probably won't walk ever again" wasn't going to be easy, but Jensen never imagined that it would be so difficult.

 

When Jared understood what had happened to him and what it meant for his life, he had a big panic attack, his heart rate rose dangerously, so Jensen had to sedate him before something worst happened. However, his patient had already scared his little girl to dead and the poor thing had cried herself to sleep asking for her daddy.

Now, Chad was sitting in the corridor outside of Jared’s room, a sleeping Alice on his shoulders, dried tear trails on her little cheeks.

\- "Jared had a panic attack and we had to sedate him before it got worse. He'll probably sleep until tomorrow, so you should go home and get some rest"

Jensen smiled sadly to Chad.

\- "So… is it permanent?" - Chad asked.

Jensen was confused, he had already explained Jared's situation to Tom.

\- "As I told Jared’s husband…"

Chad clenched his Jaw at the mention of Tom.

-"…SCI as the one Jared suffered are almost always permanent, what I wanted to determine was the extension of Jared's injury, to start planning his physical therapy" - Jensen looked resigned.

– "For what I can tell, Jared’s injury is quite extensive, although is not complete, but even when the swelling around his spine goes down, he won’t be able to walk again, he might regain some of the feeling below the waist whit therapy but that will be all. I'm sorry"

Chad let some tears fall and Jensen took the seat next to him.

\- "Hey, I know is hard, but Jared is young, he'll adapt. There is no reason he can't live a full life"

Chad smiled sadly at Jensen and nodded.

\- "It’s been a long day, why don’t you go get some sleep. Jared won’t wake up until tomorrow at midday, probably. So there's no reason for you and this beauty to stay here" - Jensen petted Alice’s hair.

Chad seemed like he wanted to protest, but then he saw Alice's little face and he stood up to go.

\- "Thank u for taking care of Jay, Dr. Ackles. Thank u so much."

\- "Don’t need to thank me and is Jensen no dr. Ackles"

\- "All right, I’ll remember next time. Take care of Jay for me, please. We'll see you tomorrow."

\- "Don't worry, I will. You take care of her"

* * *

 

Jensen was playing with his beer bottle, when Chris’ shout startled him.

\- "Hey man! I been calling your name like for half an hour, what’s going on with you?" Christian Kane said, Jensen's best friend.

Christian was Jensen's best friend, they grew up together in Texas, Christian had the appearance of a typical cowboy, he was four years older than Jensen and a little shorter than him and Chris was the first person Jensen told he was gay.

Chris had a bar and a band and they use to get together with Steve and play.

\- "I’m sorry, I was just thinking about work"

Kane rose a brow at that.

\- "No, it isn't about me, everything is cool at work. It's just... I have this patient, he came in last week, his name is Jared, he was beat up badly, apparently someone broke into his home and attacked him, they hit him with a bat, and threw him down the stairs"

Chris’ eyes went wide as he took a sip from his beer.

\- "Wow man, that’s rough"

Jensen shook his head.

-"That’s not the worst part. He..."-Jensen took a sip from his beer- "Jared took a blow to his lower back sometime during the attack that paralyzed him from the waist down"

\- "Oh, Jen, poor guy, that’s terrible"

Jensen took another sip.

\- "Yeah! And he’s so young Chris. He’s only 23 and he has the most amazing little girl" – Jensen’s eyes lit up at the mention of Alice, but then, his expression turned sad and he looked at Chris' eyes.

\- "Jared had a concussion, so, he just woke up today. Man! You should have seen his face when he realized what had happened to him, he was sooo sad and looked so lost and afraid"

Jensen didn’t tell Chris but as soon as he saw those hazel eyes looking at him with so much despair, he felt this incredible need to protect Jared.

\- "Jen, I know it’s hard to give someone that kind of news, but I've never seen you like this"

\- "I don’t know man. Jared... he just looked so young and innocent when he woke up, he was so afraid when he didn’t see his daughter next to him… I don’t know… I feel like I need to help him..." -  _ to protect him _ \- Jensen thought.

\- "I get it man, but the only thing you can do is be there for your patient"

\- "I know, I just… I wish I could do more for him"

That night, Jensen dreamed about hazel eyes.


	4. Just for Alice

Jared heard the same noises again, but this time, he was more aware of things and could distinguish the beep of the heart monitor, he felt something on his hand when he was waking up, Jared opened his eyes, and expected to be greeted by green eyes but instead they were blue.

\- "Baby, I'm so happy you're awake" - Tom said with a fake smile on his face, the smile he used every time he was with Jared in front of other people.

Tom leaned to kiss Jared on the lips and Jared tensed immediately.

_Tom was here, he was gonna hurt him._

Jared tried to turn to the other side, only his immobile lower half kept him in place and he remembered.

He was about to freak out when Jensen spoked.

-"How are you feeling Jared?"

\- "I…" -Tom squeezed Jared’s hand hard, without Jensen noticing - "fine, I’m fine".

Jensen frowned, something was wrong with Jared but before he could ask him about it, someone pounded at the door, so Jensen went to open it and see who was outside.

Tom leaned to Jared’s ear.

\- "You better tell the police someone attacked you, or I’ll put you in a care home until you rot and I'll also make sure you never see your brat again"

Tom stood up and smiled while the detective approached Jared’s bed.

\- "Hello Mr. Welling, my name is Jeffrey Dean Morgan, I’m the detective in charge of your case and I’ll like to ask you some questions about your accident" - The detective extended his hand to Jared -

Tom took Jared’s left hand and nodded at him, to anyone else, it might had look like Tom was trying to encourage Jared but Jared knew better, that was a threat.

Jared shook the detective's hand.

 - "Jared, I spoke to the detective and I'll stay during the interrogation because I'm concerned you might have another panic attack, so I’ll stay if it's ok with you", Jensen said.

\- "Yes" - Jared answered way too quickly and he looked nervously at Tom, but Tom didn't notice Jared's reaction. - "I mean is ok, you can stay if you want to".

Jared didn’t understand why he wanted Jensen to stay but he kind of felt safer with him in the room.

\- "Mr. welling, do you remember what happened to you?"

\- "I… I don’t remember much, I guess someone attacked me. No, I mean… obviously, someone did" - Jared was slightly trembling, he was highly aware of Tom's presence next to him and of the hard grab he had to his hand.

Jeffrey frowned and wrote something on his notepad.

\- "What were you doing when you were attacked, Mr. Welling?"

\- "I… I was tidying up my daughter's room when I heard a noise outside…" - Jared remembered Tom smiling with the bat in his hands, he started shaking harder and shook his head to focus himself.

\- "I ... I went to see what was happening... and I remember... I was near the stairs ... and I felt a sharp pain in my back" - Unconsciously, he put his hand on the point of his back where his sensation ended. Tears escaped his eyes.

\- "...Then, I think I tripped or something and I fell down the stairs, I don't know, I don't remember. Next thing I know, I woke up here, yesterday"- Jared was openly crying at this moment.

\- "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything else, I'd like to be able to tell you more.... but I can't, I can't" Jared wept.

\- "I think that’s enough for now" - Tom spoke - "Clearly, you’re upsetting my husband and he doesn’t remember anything else. So, you should go find the guy who did this to him instead of being here upsetting him".

\- "Of course, Mr. Welling. I’ll make sure we catch the guy who did this", JD answered.

-"Good" replied Tom.

Jeffrey shook hands with Tom and Jared and left the room.

Jensen wanted to stay and comfort Jared, but it wasn't his place, Jared was a married man and his husband was here with him. Jensen went out behind JD.

Once the door was closed, Tom leaned and kissed Jared sharply.

\- "Seeeee, you can be a good husband, Jared. Well, more like pretend it"

Jared was trembling hard, he was completely terrified.

\- "Where’s Alice?" – Jared spoke in a small voice, looking thoroughly scared at Tom.

\- "Don’t worry, your brat is with your idiot friend. I don’t have time to babysitting her, that’s your job not mine, and since you have been lazing around here, it's only fair he takes care of her".

Jared let out a breath of relief, knowing that Alice was safe.

\- "So…" - Tom began lifting Jared’s sheets form his unfeeling legs, Jared tensed instantly.

Tom lifted Jared right leg up and hit it hard, Jared held on the bed for support, he knew the blow must had hurt but he didn’t feel shit.

\- "Now you’re even more useless Jare" - Tom said with disgust and left Jared's leg fall to the bed.

– "Although, you know what, Jay, I think you might be faking all this" – Tom gestured to Jared’s legs and smirked.

In one quick movement, Tom slid Jared’s legs to the side of the bed, he hugged Jared under his armpits and lifted him from the bed, forcing him up.

\- "Look Jare, I think you can stand up" – Tom mocked him and opened his arms to let him fall, Jared’s knees buckled and Jared held on to Tom’s neck to not to fall to the floor.

\- "Please, Tom please, help me, please" – Jared cried distressed, he felt dizzy from being standing up.

\- "I can’t, please… you know I can't... I'm going to fall, help me please"- Jared cried at Tom’s chest.

Jared's arms were shaking from the effort of trying carry all his weight and because of his injuries.

Tom hugged Jared and kept him up, looking him at the eyes.

-"That’s right Jared you can’t" – Tom smirked evilly.

\- "You can’t do nothing without me Jared, you’re useless, always have been"

\- "But now, I want you to remember this moment and know that you're nothing without me. You're cripple ass belong to me, and I can do whatever I please with it, you hear me! And if you ever think about leaving me again, this will be nothing compare to what I'll do to you. Do you understand?"

Jared nodded, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks. Now, He was sure that Tom was capable of everything. Tom had money and connections, Tom was Alice's father and a successful lawyer, while, he was an unemployed paraplegic, who barely finished high school, he was so screw.

\- "Please Tom…"- Jared cried - "please, don’t take her away from me, I’ll be good, please. I promise I won’t try again, I swear. I'll do everything you want"

\- "Good" – Tom said and put him on the bed.

\- "And, don’t think that because you are a cripple now, you’ll be lazing around in your chair at home, it's bad enough, I had to get a new place because of you. So, I expect you to take care of your brat as well as the house. And you better do it Jared." - Tom looked at Jared menacingly.

\- "I’ll do it, I promise" Jared was still shaking on the bed.

\- "Well, I'm leaving, hospitals depress me, I'll talk to your doctor to get you out of here, I'm tired of coming here."

Tom left Jared alone on the bed.

Jared settled his legs better on the bed and cried himself to sleep, wishing Jensen was there with him.

Jensen and JD were old friends from school, even though JD was several years older than Jensen. JD was best friend with Jensen's older brother, so, they practically grew up together.

\- "So, what do you think about my patient's attack?" - Jensen asked.

\- "You know I can't talk about an open case JR, but I'll tell you something, there is definitely something fishy in this case"

\- "Yeah, I..." - Jensen wanted to tell JD he didn't trust Jared's husband, but he didn't have any proof - "I'm just worried about him, He has gone through enough already".

-"Don't worry Jen, I'll figure this out, I see he trusts you, try to make him talk to you, Jen, he seems to remember more than what he is saying"

-"I'll try"

\- "Ok boy, I'll see you around. Say hi to Josh for me"

\- "I’ll do it" 

* * *

 

It was dark. Today had been a crazy day, Jensen hadn’t seen Jared since the morning, and it was almost midnight when he went to Jared's room to check on him.

\- "Hey, I thought you were sleeping" Jensen said.

Jared was surprised to see Jensen at his door.

\- "I can't sleep" he gave Jensen a tired smile.

\- "Do you mind if I seat with you?" Jensen asked, pointing to the empty chair next to Jared’s bed.

\- "No, not at all"

\- "So, tell me, what are you watching?"

-"Humnmn" – Jared Frowned - "nothing really, I was thinking"

\- "About..."

\- "This" – Jared pointed to his legs.

\- "Ok, what do you wanna know?" – Jared was hesitant at first - "I…" - he swallowed – "I know I won’t… that I won’t" – he cleared his throat.

– "I know I won’t walk again. I know I can’t feel anything below my waist" - He touched his legs with his trembling hands.

\- "I know I’ve been peeing through a catheter and don’t even make me think about the other thing... But I just I wanna know, is it always going to be like this? I.... needing help to do anything, depending on other people to even go to the bathroom, being so helpless"

-"No Jay, you’re not helpless, don't say that" - Jensen took Jared's hands on his.

"Look, I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I can promise you that it'll get better. Tomorrow we'll start with PT to get you to be able to sit, so you can eventually use a wheelchair and move a little more, then, you will start learning how to do everything from your chair. I will not lie to you, Jared, it will be different but I know you'll be amazing at this. we'll also give you a diet and put you on a schedule, so you can get rid of the catheter eventually.

\- Really? – Jared eyes seemed hopeful.

\- "Really" - Jensen gave him a huge grin - "and I'll help you through it. I promise".

\- I'd really like that. - Jared gave Jensen a real smile dimples and all.

Jensen thought Jared was the most beautiful man he had ever met.

They continued watching the movie that was playing, holding each other’s hands in a comfortable silence.


	5. Going home

It had been 2 months since Tom had pulled Jared down the stairs and changed his life forever.

As days went by, Jared and Jensen were becoming closer and closer. Jensen always brought him candy in the mornings and sometimes, he stayed with Jared at night watching a movie until the younger man fell asleep.

Jared had begun his physical and occupational therapies, now, he was able to transfer himself from the chair to other places and do his bathroom routine without assistance.

At first, it had been difficult for Jared to adapt, but Jensen always encouraged him, and they had become friends in those months. Jared knew that Jensen came from a large family; Mom, dad and two brothers, Jared had also told Jensen about his childhood and the death of his parents. Jensen had tried to ask him about his relationship with Tom, but Jared always changed the subject and finally Jensen stopped trying.

When Jensen told Jared that he was gay and single, Jared couldn't stop his heart from beating faster at thinking about the possibility of he and Jensen together but it was just a dream, Jensen would never set his eyes on someone like him and even if he did, there was no way Tom would let Jared go with Jensen. So, Jared was content with just getting to know Jensen.

Alice and Chad came to visit Jared every day, so Jensen had been able to get to know them as well. Chad was an awesome friend from what Jensen could tel, and Jensen had fell in love with Alice since the first time he saw her on chad’s lap singing to her unconscious dad.

Alice liked Jensen too, she always kissed him goodbye and asked him to take care of her daddy for her, while she went home with Chad. She wasn't shy around Jensen, she was always telling him stories about her daycare.

Jensen thought it was strange that Alice stayed with Chad and not with her other father, while Jared was in the hospital, at first he thought it was due to Tom's crazy work schedule, Tom had been on business trips for most of Jared's stay in the hospital, but for some reason, this didn't seem like reason enough for Jensen and he was starting to think that there was something wrong with Tom.

When Tom was around,  Alice was always quiet and Jared was more than nervous. Jensen began to get suspicions about Tom, he thought maybe he was abusive toward his family but Jared evaded him when Jensen tried to talk about his and Tom's relationship. Later, Jensen tried to check on Jared's medical history, but there weren’t any signs of abused on it, at least on paper.

Today, Jared was leaving the hospital. He had spent the minimum time required for his discharge and Tom had insisted on taking him home. From now on, Jared was supposed to return twice a week to his physiotherapy sessions.

Jensen wanted Jared to stay a little longer in the hospital, at least until Jensen was sure that Jared and Alice were safe with Tom, but now, there was nothing he could do to make Jared stay.

Jared was afraid to be going home with Tom.

These past months had been good, despite everything that had happened to him to had him ending up in the hospital. He had spent most of the time with Chad, Sophia, Alice and Jensen when he wasn’t doing PT. Tom had left three weeks ago on a business trip, he hadn't gone  to visit Jared in the hospital many often, while he was there and Jared preferred it that way.

Jared was sure that Tom had been fucking his assistant Mike during the whole trip, Mike was Tom's official lover, but Jared did not care at all. Jared felt better away from Tom, and since he had met Jensen, he felt the safest he had ever felt in his life when he was close to Jensen.

Nevertheless, now was a different story, currently, he was sitting on his bed waiting for Tom and Alice to show up to take him home.

Chad had had an emergency at the cafeteria yesterday and he had had to take Alice to Tom because he couldn’t make it to the hospital today for Jared's discharge.

Jared hadn't seen Jensen today and to say that he was terrified of going home with Tom was an understatement, he was now fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt, he was sure that if he were able to walk, he would be pacing all over the room right now, but also, if he could do that he wouldn't be in this mess at all.

His bedroom door opened and he saw Tom get in with Alice, she looked kind of scared. Jared knew that even though Alice was too young to understand what was happening between him and Tom, she was a very perceptive little girl and Jared was aware she didn't feel safe near Tom, she hardly spoke in front of him, She called Tom by his name whenever she and Jared were alone, she had never called Tom papa.

Jared smiled big to the sight of his daughter.

\- "Hi daddy" – Alice smiled big to his dad and run to the bed, she held her hands up for Jared to picked her up.

Jared heart broke all over again, he wanted to pick her daughter up, hug her close to him and run away from Tom but he couldn’t. He gave Tom a pleading look so he'd help him.

Tom rolled his eyes annoyed but he picked Alice up and put her on Jared’s lap.

\- "Hi baby, did you have fun with Uncle Chad?"

\- "Yes daddy, he give me lots and lots of ice-cleam… we watch movies and went to the park with aunty Sof. But I miss you daddy, all the time, daddy" – She hugged Jared - "can I stay wiff you now? I wanna stay with you"

\- "Yes baby, Today, we are going to our new house and you’ll stay with me now" - Alice’s brow furrowed.

\- "Why we going to a new house, daddy?"

Jared was about to answered, when his bedroom door opened and Jensen got in pushing a new wheelchair.

\- "Good morning Jay, are you ready to leave this place?" - Jensen smiled at him.

Jared face fell a little when he saw the wheelchair. Of course, he was familiar with the damn thing at this point, using it for everything since he started his physical therapy but seeing it today, it made everything more real, this was permanent, there wasn’t going back, he was going home on a wheelchair.

He took a deep breath and gave Jensen a timid smiled and nodded.

Today, Jensen was extremely nervous, Jared was going home.

Jensen wanted to tell the young man so much, from the moment Jared woke up and they started getting to know each other, Jensen had gotten used to having Jared around him, he wanted to take Alice and Jared home with him.

Jensen knew Jared was the most beautiful man in the world from the moment he saw his beautiful eyes and dimples, once he learned about Jared's childhood and witnessed how brave the other man was facing his new reality Jensen had fallen in love with him. Jensen knew it was wrong to feel that way about Jared, because Jared was married and Jensen's mother had teached him to respect other people's relationships but this time he did not care, he needed to keep in touch with Jared and make sure he and Alice were alright.

Jensen approached Jared’s bed and went to pick Alice up from him.

\- "Ok, Alice I need to help your daddy to his chair, so you have to go down from his bed while we do that"

Alice’s brow furrowed but she let Jensen put her on the floor.

\- "Ok Jay, how do you wanna do this? You think you can transfer yourself?"

Jared was staring at his lap, sad and embarrassed.

\- "I don’t think I can" he answered quietly. His Hospital bed was a lot higher than the chair and Tom was also making him nervous.

Jensen took Jared’s hand on his and lift his chin so he could look him in the eyes.

\- "Hey, don’t worry, you’re still learning, I’ll help you today, ok" - He smiled and winked at Jared.

Jensen parked the chair paralel next to the bed and put the brakes on, then he took Jared’s legs and slid them to the side of the bed, then, he put his arms under Jared armpits and helped him to the chair in one quick movement. Alice was next to his father's chair and saw the scene play out with a curious look on her face, Tom was by the corner of the room just ignoring them.

\- "See, it wasn’t so hard, your husband did a great job getting this chair for you, this's one of the best that are available"

\- "Yeah" – Jared looked uncomfortable, he knew Tom probably did it to keep his good husband façade in front of everyone – "I guess" - Jared shrugged his shoulders.

But before Jensen could ask him about it, Alice stepped in.

\- "Silly daddy!" - She giggled – "what you doing in that funny chair? we're going home today, you aren't sick no more daddy, you can walk with me, let's go, I wanna go home"

Jared lower lip trembled and he could see Tom mockery expression from the corner of his eye, he didn’t know what to tell his little girl. Jensen saw Jared's distress and stepped in, he picked Alice up and carried her in the side of his hip.

\- "Alice, you remember that daddy was sick, right? that’s why he's at the hospital"

\- "Yes, but daddy is better, he’s going home"

\- "Yes, but daddy’s legs are different now and he needs this cool chair to move around"

Alice little lips trembled she looked like she was about to cry but Jensen quickly put her on Jared’s lap.

\- "Look, now your daddy can carry you on his lap all the time and you can do some cool races with him on his chair"

Alice shifted to look at Jared.

\- "Can I daddy?" - She looked hopeful.

\- "Off course you can sweetheart" - Jared kissed Alice - "I might look different in this chair but I’m still your daddy and we’ll still do all the stuff you like, together"

\- "But you can’t walk no more?" Alice asked sadly.

\- "No baby girl, I can’t but I’m still your daddy and I still love you to the moon and back"

\- "And I love you too, I don’t care if you can’t walk no more" - she hugged his dad and Jared mouthed a 'Thank you' to Jensen.

Jared felt himself be move a little and turned around to find Tom behind his chair, hands on the handlers.

\- "It’s time to go home Jay" -Tom said.

Jensen reached out for a business card form his pockets and gave it to Jared.

\- "This is my personal number, if you need anything don’t hesitate to call me" – he smiled at Jared as Tom started pushing him and Alice unto the door.

Jensen felt an uneasy feeling seeing them go with Tom.

When they got home, Tom carried Jared out of the car and put him on his wheelchair, he put  Jared’s suitcase on Jared’s legs and pushed the wheelchair toward the house, not even waiting for Alice to catch up with them. Jared wanted to yell him to stop pushing him but he was afraid of Tom’s reaction, not for him but for what Tom could do to Alice, so he let him push him to the house.

The new house was one floor and it had a ramp on one side of the porch. Once inside, Jared saw the living room, it looked big enough for him to move around without problem. Tom took him to the kitchen.

\- "Everything is at your height, this house belonged to a cripple like you, so everything had been modified so you can use it" - He spun Jared's chair around to be in front of him - "I expect you to cook for you and Alice, you have to keep the house clean and cook dinner for when I bring guests"

Jared nodded, he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to do it but he had to keep Tom calm for now - "I'll punish you and her" - Tom looked at Alice who was behind Jared - "if you don't do it".

Tom then took him to a bedroom. It had a double bed, a bedside table and his own bathroom.

\- "This is yours and the brat’s room, it has his own handicap equipped bathroom for you to use. I’ll sleep on the other bedroom and I don’t want to ever see you or her near it. I’ll bring someone to clean up my room and the rest of the house for me, but don’t expect her to help you with your chores. Am I clear?"

Jared nodded and Tom held his hand to Jared.

\- "Give me the dr's card, you can't even behave yourself in a hospital, always whoring yourself around"

Jared was stunned that Tom could say those things in front of their child.

\- "Give it to me Jared, or I'll take it from you and you won't like it. I can promise you that"

Jared gave him the card. Tom left the room closing the door behind him, leaving Jared and Alice afraid inside the room.

 


	6. The new normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen see each other again.

Jensen was sitting on his booth completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

It had been 5 days since Jared had left the hospital, and Jensen had expected Jared to have called him by now, but he hadn't heard from him, and he was worried about Jared and Alice. Jared hadn’t shown up to his physiotherapy session today either, and when Jensen asked the therapist about it, he told him that Tom had called canceling today's appointment and the next, because he had hired an in-house therapist to do the therapy at home.

\- "so, Jen what do you think of the new show?" Steve asked, while sitting on the chair in front of Jensen.

Jensen had been so focused on Jared that he had missed the whole show of his friends.

\- "Oh man, I'm sorry. I kind of missed the show. I'm truly sorry" Jensen said apologetic.

\- "Ok Jenny boy, that’s it, you need to tell us what’s going on in your head man. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you always seem to be somewhere else this past days" - Chris said looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a worried expression on his face.

\- "It's about Jared, I'm worried about him"

"What's the matter with him? I thought you had already discharged him" - Steve asked.

\- "Yes I did, It's just that ..." - Jensen began doubtful - "ok, I'll be honest with you" – Jensen sighed - "as you know Jared was left paralyzed from the waist down because of the attack he suffered..."

Steve and Chris nodded.

\- "Well I think that maybe the husband had something to do with it"

Steve and Chris’ eyes went wide.

– "But I don’t have any proof, and he didn't come to his physiotherapy appointment today, and when I asked the therapist about it, he said the husband canceled it.  I also, gave Jared my number to call me, to keep in touch with each other, but he hasn't done it yet and I'm worried that something bad happened to him"

"And, you know he has a daughter, right?", Both Steve and Chris nodded. "Well, let's just say that if I'm right and for some reason Tom tried to hurt her, Jared would have done everything possible to protect her." Wheelchair or not "

Both men understood the implications of what Jensen was saying.

\- "Do you have any way to contacted him? I don't know, a cell phone number or something" Steve asked.

\- "yes, but both his cell phone and his phone are disconnected"

\- What about a friend or family member you can call? Chris said.

\- "Oh man, Chris you're a genius, I knew there was a reason I put up with you" - Jensen smiled big thinking about Chad, Jared's best friend, whose cell phone number he had wrote on his notebook. - "I have Jared’s friend number, I'll call him. what time is it?"

\- “It's past twelve Jenny, I think you better call him tomorrow morning...” Steve said sympathetically.

\- “Yeah, you're right it's pretty late” Jensen said kind of resigned.

Chris got up and stood next to Jensen and squeezed Jensen’s shoulder – "Don’t worry Jen, I’m sure he is ok, let’s get you home"

Jensen smiled to his friend and they left the bar in silence.

Jared was sitting on his wheelchair next to a park bench Chad was sitting on, Sophia and Alice were on the swings. 

It was the first time he had left the house since he had returned home from the hospital, Tom kept him at home and would not let him go out alone, he was only allowed to go out with Tom or Chad, so Chad would not suspect anything. And if, Jared went out with Chad, he had to go home before Tom got back from work.

Yesterday, Tom hadn't taken him to his physical therapy appointment, and Jared knew how important it was for him to do the therapy, Jared had tried to convince him to take him, but Tom just laughed at him and told him that he didn't have time to waste in a cripple like him, who would remain useless with therapy or without it. Thank God Tom had bought him his medicine. Jared tried to do his best to keep his legs exercised, but he could only do so much.

The house's improvements had been really helpful for him, he woke up early every day and did his bathroom routine, then, he woke up Alice, bathed her and got her ready for daycare. Next, Jared cooked breakfast for Tom, Alice and him. Tom never ate it, but Jared made for him anyway, so that Tom didn't have anything to complain about.

Chad came every morning to take Alice to day care, since Tom had sold Jared’s car arguing Jared couldn’t drive it anyway. Once Alice was gone, Jared took his bath, did his bed, cleaned his room and bathroom, did his and Alice's laundry, and started cooking lunch for him and Alice, since Tom ate at work. There was a woman who came to clean the house and Tom's bedroom every two days, Jared had heard Tom call her Lauren, she never acknowledged Alice or him, nor helped him with any of his chores, and she even left Jared on the floor, one time that he fell from his chair.

Some days, Chad and Sophie brought them lunch from the cafeteria, and they spent the afternoon with Alice. Today, Chad was taking them to the park, and it was Jared's only chance to get out of the house.

These past days, Jared had cooked dinner early, so, he and Alice would be on their room by the time Tom came back from work. Tom ignored them most of the time, although, he sometimes moved Jared’s chair when Jared was sitting on the couch or on some chair at the kitchen table, arguing it was in the middle, just to mess up with Jared, Jared always asked Alice to bring the wheelchair next to him once Tom had left the room.

Almost every night, Tom brought home one of his lovers, Mike most of the time, so, he hadn’t forced Jared to have sex with him since he left the hospital. Jared supposed Tom felt disgusted toward him, and for that, Jared was grateful.

Jared knew Chad and Sophia were worried about him, Jared had lied to them and had told them that Tom was taking him to his therapies, Chad had tried to ask him if Tom had been the one who attacked him, but Jared always denied it. Chad even asked him to come to live with him and Sophia, but Jared assured him that he and Tom were trying to save their marriage, and that since he had come back from the hospital, Tom was more attentive and loving than ever, Chad seemed to doubt it but he didn't press the topic.

\- "So, JT how’s everything at home?"

Jared nervous, rearranged himself in his chair.

\- "Everything's fine, Tom did a great job finding that house for me, everything is adapted to my needs and it makes everything ten times easier". - Jared gave him a fake smile.

\- "And how are things between you two?"

\- "Well, we're trying again, but we're taking it slow, with my injury and everything, he's giving me my space and isn't pressuring me at all, that’s why we’re sleeping on separate rooms"

Chad took Jared's hands and looked into his eyes and sighed resignedly.

\- "Jay, you know you can always count on me, always, you're like my brother, and if you need help Sophia and I are always here for you and Alice, no matter what. You know that, right?"

Jared felt a lump in his throat and his eyes moistened. He gave Chad a sad smile.

"Yeah I know, you don’t have worry about us Chad, we're fine"

Chad let go of Jared's hands and looked at his cell phone.

"Jay, I have a surprise for you, wait a second" then, Chad took off to the parking lot.

When Chad came back, he wasn’t alone, he was walking toward Jared with Jensen. Jared’s heart stopped for a second when he saw Jensen, he looked as gorgeous as always, he had a pair of jeans hanging low on his hips, a blue t-shirt and a pair of tennis, he looked younger on his regular clothes and absolutely breathtaking.

Alice started running from where she was playing with Sophia and threw herself at Jensen's legs. Jensen pick her up and continue walking toward Jared.

-"Jen, I miss you" Alice said hugging Jensen.

-"I missed you too, princess" - Jensen kissed Alice head, he was so happy to see her and Jared.

\- "This is my surprise Jay. Jensen called me this morning, since you didn't show up to you therapy appointment" Chad looked at Jared questioning him.

-"Yeah, I woke up with a really bad back pain yesterday and it was really hard for me to move, so, we decided to reschedule"

Jensen brow furrowed but before he could say anything, Chad continued.

\- “Alright, Sophia and I are going to take this princess for ice cream, so you and Jensen can catch up” He winked at Jared.

Alice hugged Jensen’s neck harder.

\- “But I don’t wanna go, I want to stay with Jen and daddy” Alice pouted.

Jensen took Alice's face with his free hand, sweetly.

"Baby girl, I need to talk about grown-up stuff with your daddy, go with your uncles and I promise you that we'll go tomorrow for Ice cream you, daddy and me, together. How’s that sound?"

“Really?” Alice asked hopeful.

“I promise you”

Alice smiled and kissed Jensen on the cheek, he handed her to Chad, who approached to Jared’s wheelchair so Alice could say goodbye to her daddy.

\- “Goodbye, Jaybird, we'll come back for you at 5:30”

Jared looked at his watch and realized it was 4:30 and smiled at Chad, then, Sophia approached him and hugged him goodbye.

\- "I think someone has crush on you JT" she said to Jared’s ear. Jared blushed and looked down at his lap embarrassed, it was obvious to him nobody could look at him that way, let alone Jensen, he probably just felt sorry for Jared.

Jensen sat in the park bench next to Jared.

“It’s good to see you Jay” Jensen took Jared hand on his.

“It’s good to see you too” Jared replay shyly.

"I was hoping you called me"

"I'm sorry, I lost your number, and I thought, you probably were just being polite with me by giving it to me"

Jensen looked directly into Jared's eyes.

"No Jared, I wasn't being polite, I wanted to keep in touch with you"

Jared could only see honesty in Jensen's eyes.

"I tried calling you, but your cell phone and your landline were out of service"

"yes, my cell phone got stolen during the accident, and because of the move, we’re still without a house phone"

Jensen seemed dubious.

"why hasn't Tom bought you a new cell phone, yet?

"Because Chad is my only friend and I see him almost daily and Tom lives with me, so I don't have anyone to call me"

"What about an emergency? How’re you gonna call for help?"

"I guess when Tom fixes the house phone, that should be cover"

"I don't know, Jared, I don't feel comfortable without you having some way to communicate you”

Jensen Took a cell phone from his pocket. “here, take my phone, I have another one I can use”

"No Jensen, I can't accept it"

"Please, this way we can to talk to each other, and I'll feel calmer knowing you can reach me anytime you need me" Jensen looked at him pleading.

"Ok, I'll take it, but I'm just borrowing it. Deal?"

"Deal, Jay" Jensen smiled and then turned serious "I wanted to ask u something else, I want to know, why you didn't tell Chad that Tom canceled your appointment because he hired an in-house therapist"

"oh right, I forgot"

"Are you sure? Jay, is really important that you to continue with the therapy, you'll avoid a lot of complications by doing it, and eventually, you could regain some of the sensation you lost"

" yes, I’m sure, is just… there has been so many changes in my life in so little time, that it slipped my mind"

_ If only you knew, Jensen.  _ Jared thought.

"Ok I believe you, Jay" "tell me, how has been everything at home?

"fine..."

Jared wanted to lie, to tell Jensen everything was better than ever, to put on a brave face for him, but he just couldn't.

"To be honest… it’s been hard, I just go through the motions, not really thinking about anything” – Jared swallowed – “Every morning, I get up from bed for my daughter, but sometimes Jen… I feel like I'm drowning, I feel so helpless, I just can't..."

Jared's eyes were full of tears and he seemed like he was about to cry. Jensen took both of Jared's hands between his own.

"Jared listen to me, I know is hard and I can't imagine what you're going through, but you are not alone, you’re not helpless, you have me, I'm here, whenever you need me, I'm here for you"

Jensen leaned to Jared and Kissed him, it was a small kiss, but he felt fireworks inside him, he had kissed lots of people, had sex with a bunch of them but he never felt something like it before.

Jared deepened the kiss, tasting Jensen's lips, he could feel the surge of emotion in his stomach and he knew in that moment that he had fallen in love with Jensen.

After a while, they separated out of breath.

"Daddy"

They heard Alice in the distance, Chad was carrying her next to Sophia, they were walking from the parking lot. Jared looked at his clock, it was 5:30 in the afternoon, Tom would probably arrive in two hours and Jared wanted to be on his bedroom by then.

\- "I think it's time for us to go home, Alice has to have dinner and a bath to get ready for bed"

Chad nodded.

Jensen leaned to hugged Jared, "remember what I told you, I'm here for you, I'll call you tomorrow" Jensen whisper on Jared's ear.

Jay nodded.

Alice and Jensen said their goodbyes and they made their way to Chad's car.

It was 10 o'clock, Alice had fell asleep and Tom hadn't come home yet, when the cell phone vibrated, it was a text message from Jensen.

_ Today, I got the most amazing kiss ever from the most amazing man, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Jay. _

Jared smiled and went to sleep with a smiled on his face, he dreamed about Jensen and a little boy with green eyes.


	7. Getting closer

Jared woke up early the next morning, the sun wasn’t even out yet, he transferred to his chair and went to his bathroom, did his routine and came back to try and sleep some more. Today was Saturday, Alice didn’t have to go to daycare and Tom spent most of his time outside everyday, so, he and Alice will stay home and probably watch some movies, since, Chad and Sophia had a doctor appointment after they closed the cafeteria for the day and weren’t coming to visit them.

Sometime later, Jared woke up again when he felt a vibration under his pillow. It was a text form Jensen.

_ ‘Good morning Jay, I hope you had a good night  I kinda dream about you 😊. I want to see you again; can we meet today?’ _

Jared smiled reading Jensen’s text, he wanted to tell Jensen that yes, that he wanted to see him too, that he’ll go anywhere with him but he couldn’t, Tom would never allow it and if Jared try to pull it off, he needed to make sure Tom wasn’t home so he could come out with a plan or something. He knew that meeting with Jensen was dangerous, but he needed to see him so much, he felt so safe when he was with Jensen like nothing bad could happen to him. 

Alice was still sleeping on the bed next to Jared, he watched her for a minute and she looked like an angel, he felt so much love for his daughter, she was the strength he needed to get out of bed everyday, to keep trying to keep fighting. He looked at the time on the phone, it was seven o’clock in the morning, time to get up. Jared hid the phone under the cushion on his chair and wheeled himself to the kitchen to started making breakfast.

To Jared’s surprise he found Tom already in the kitchen, dressed in formal pants and a blue button-down shirt, he was clearly ready to go out, for a second, Jared panicked thinking Tom was going to scold him about the breakfast not being ready, but to his surprise, Tom put the coffee cup he was drinking from on the the kitchen table, took his portfolio from the chair next to him and got up from the kitchen stool.

"Jared I'm going on a trip for the weekend. I hope you behave and don’t think you can do whatever the hell you want just because I'm not here"

"Of course not" answered Jared “I’ll be here with Alice, it’s just…” he add after some seconds.

"What Jared? talk fast, you're wasting my time" Tom said annoyed.

"Can we go out with Chad ... I mean tomorrow is Sophia’s birthday and we were going to their place to sleep over and it would be very suspicious if we suddenly don’t go, you know how Chad is, he’ll get sus..." Jared rambled.

"Oh my god!! do you ever shut up? Fine, fine, you can go I don’t care about your stupid friends as long as you don’t go out with anyone else, ok. So, go stay with them Jared, I don’t care! just be here when I get back on monday"

“Thanks Tom”

Tom leaned in front of Jared, taking his face roughly between his hand and looking him straight in the eyes.

“But just so we are clear, don’t think I won’t find out if you go out with anyone else, sweetheart”

"Don’t worry, I won’t" Jared said looking at Tom.

Tom kissed Jared sharply on the lips and left the house without another word.

* * *

 

Jared made pancakes for him and Alice, she came stumbling sleepily into the kitchen, he was sitting on his chair in front of the kitchen table, where there were two plates of pancakes and a jug of orange juice.

"Daddy" Alice said standing in the kitchen entrance, scratching her eyes.

"Good morning baby, did you sleep well?"

"Yehh, daddy"

"Come here baby, lets eat."

Alice approached her dad and stood on Jared’s feet in his foot plate, so she could climb on his lap, Jared grabbed one of his wheels with one hand as leverage and with the other helped Alice to climb on top of him as they did every morning for breakfast.

After breakfast, Jared gave Alice a bath, he sat on the shower stool and bathed and changed Alice from there, he always took his bath right after Alice, because  he always ended up wet when bathing her.

Jared was sitting next to Alice on the sofa and about to text Jensen about his invitation, when the phone began to vibrate in Jared's hands, he had been thinking for several hours whether or not to go out  with Jensen, he knew it was dangerous, God only knew what Tom was able of doing if he found out, but on the other hand, Jared felt this huge urge to see Jensen again.

"Hi, Jay"

"Hello Jensen, I was about to text you"

"really?" Jensen replied excitedly.

"Yes, I was a little busy between breakfast and getting Alice ready for the day"

“well, I don’t have to go to the hospital today and was thinking, that maybe, I could pick you and Alice up to go to the zoo together. what do you think?” 

“I don’t know…” Jared said still unsure.

“Come on Jay! I’m sure Alice would love it and you need to get out more, get some fresh air, I’ll pick you two up and drop you home right after” 

"Mmnm... ok ok. We'll go with you"

“Awesome”

Jensen picked up Alice and Jared an hour after his call, Alice was jumping and talking a mile a minute with happiness when they arrived at the zoo, she was like Jared when he was excited, Tom hate it when they did that, but Jensen seemed to love it, listening to her and asking her questions. She loved animals, as well as Jared,  she had asked her dad to adopt a puppy more than once, but Tom hated animals and he had never allowed them to have any pets.

At the zoo, Alice climbed into Jared's lap and she was moving  so much trying to talk with Jared and Jensen, that it was difficult for Jared to wheel himself, so Jensen offered to push the wheelchair, Jared was mortified that Jensen had to push them at the beginning but the kind smile Jensen gave him was enough to appease all his fears and insecurities.

When they were leaving the zoo Jensen couldn't resist and bought Alice a stuffed elephant in the zoo's gift shop, Jared would have to talk to her, so she would tell Tom that Chad had given it to her in case he asked her about it. They spent the whole afternoon together and ended up having a light dinner at a family restaurant before Jensen took them home.

Jared could not help but thinking, that this was what he had always dreamed of when he used to think about a family, when he married Tom in love with him and pregnant with Alice, this was what he had dreamed about. Now, here with Jensen he couldn’t help but think about it again but with Jensen.

Jared opened the door of his house and Alice ran to the bathroom, immediately.

"Baby, slow down, you could fall running like that" Jared said loudly from the door, then he turned around and looked Jensen in the eye.

"Jared, I had an incredible day with you and Alice, thank you for accepting my invitation, today" said Jensen.

Jared blushed completely and smiled shyly "Thank you for inviting us, it's been a long time since Alice and I had this much fun. Thank you, Jensen"

Jensen bent over Jared and took his hand.

"I hope this is the first of many times" he smiled

Jared smiled, "Besides thanking you for today, I also wanted to ask you something… Sooo, tomorrow is my friend Sofia's birthday and I... was wondering if you would like to go with us, it's not a party or anything... it's just a meeting at Chad's place, I mean, only if you want to of course, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to, I mean..."

Jared was beautiful when he was nervous and began to ramble, Jensen smiled at how cute his boy was, yes, his boy, because Jared had gotten deep under Jensen's skin and Jensen felt protective of him, like Jared was his, to care for, to protect and to love.

"I'd love to Jay, I'll call you for the address tomorrow. See you until then, Jay" Jensen leaned over Jared and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walk toward his car. Jared saw him get into his truck and leave, he couldn’t wait  to see Jensen tomorrow.

* * *

Michael Rosenbaum was tied to the bed by his wrists and ankles, he was on his stomach with his legs fully open giving full access to Tom of his hole, Tom was on top of him with a whip in his hand, whipping Mike's back every time he pounded his prostate inside him.

Tom and Mike were reaching the climax, Tom was so high on his arousal that he released the whip he had in his hand and began to spank Mike with his bare hands while accelerating his pace.

Tom and Mike were reaching the climax, Tom was so high on his arousal that he released the whip he had in his hand and began to spank Mike with his bare hands while accelerating his pace.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, FUCK!" Tom panted and shouted as he came into the condom inside Mike and bent down to bite his butt.

"Fuck!" Tom repeated, panting,  leaning on Mike's back which was completely red from the blows.

After a few minutes, Tom undid Mike’s bounds and he leaned over Tom. 

Michael rosenbaum was an average looking man, he had a good body, manly features and blue eyes, it wasn't like he was unattractive, he just wasn't as good looking as Tom or Jared, but he certainly make up for it in the bed, Mike as Tom called him, was insatiable and utterly dirty in bed, he was into BDSM stuff and he certainly wasn't a cripple, so he didn't get why tom didn't dump the cripple and marry him instead.

“That was amazing” Mike said panting and sated.

"Yes, it was"

"I don't understand Tom, you and I, we are perfect, I don't get why you don't left that cripple once and for all"

"Here we go again" Tom said as he stood up from the bed and pulled out the condom he still had on his penis and threw it to the floor.

"It's just that I don't understand you, Tom. You don't love him or his daughter, so, I don't understand, why the hell you're still with him, he is a complete waste of space, he's useless, he's only good to make you waste money on him"

Tom sat down on the bed again, in front of Mike and started talking to him, as if he were a child who is having trouble understanding.

"That's it, Mike, you don't understand. My relationship with Jared is not something that concerns you but just so we're clear it isn’t about love, much less about sex, my relationship with him is about power and possession”

Tom reaches over to Mike and begins to gently stroke her nipple.

“You and me, Mike, we are not equal but you are an incredible sexual partner, you're intelligent and ambitious and I like that about you, it gives you value”

Tom pauses his movements, his eyes shone with a dark and dangerous glow. “But Jared, he is nothing, He's stupid, he believes in love and fairytales, he's just a puppet that I can  **control** ,  **manipulate** ,  **damage** and  **break** to my liking” Tom emphasizes each of his words, pinching Mike's nipple painfully and deliciously hard.

 “So Mike, when you get to know, what it’s like to have complete control over someone's  **life** ,  **body** and  **mind** , what it is like to decide if a person can continue living or not, then, you will understand me Mike, not before" Tom bites a place over Mikes body for each word and start fucking him again. 


End file.
